


Archery

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14DALovers, Archery, F/M, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Cullen helps Nichole with archery
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14dalovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 7





	Archery

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent to her works being published on any unoffical apps

The scent of oakmoss seemed to surround Nichole as she drew back her bow. She tried to keep her arms steady as his hands seemed to touch every inch of her body, as he tried to guide her to the correct stance. She could hardly suppress a shiver as his fingers grazed her inner thigh as he moved her legs further apart. She will not be broken by a simple archery practice, no one knows her crush and him helping her train will not change that. 

That is why she won’t fall into his embrace, as he pulled her flush against his body to help guide her movement. She won’t drop her bow so she can run her hand through his hair and pull his lips towards her. That is why she will shoot the arrow and have it hit the target so she will be allowed to leave. She took a shaky breath and focused on the target. The old, beat up target that will soon meet her arrow. She was about to release the string, when she felt Cullen’s lips. She knows he was probably just wanting to whisper some advice but to her, the idea of Cullen’s lips touching her and forced to act calm was torture. 

And that was what caused her to miss. His lips against her ear caused her to jump back and made her fire the arrow straight into the ground. Cullen gave a small laugh at her failure and she knows she should be embarrassed but the laugh sounded so sinful, she was inclined to not care. 

He handed her the arrow she shot into the ground and handed it to her. His fingers brushing against hers. And then he said something that made her heart nearly give out, he gestured towards the target and said “Again.”


End file.
